jowee's mansion
by Dr-J33
Summary: jowee wins a mansion. too bad its haunted. mari is captured by ghosts. its up to jowee, hawk and a ghost dog to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Jowees mansion pt 1: the beginning

Hawk and Mari are shown playing cards in town hall.

Hawk: got any eights?

Mari: for 18th time no!

Someone knocks on the door.

Mari: I'll get it.

Mari opens the door and Jowee comes in.

Jowee: guess what I just won!

Mari: a cruise?

Hawk: money?

Paco: TACOS!

Hawk throws Paco out the window.

Jowee I won a mansion!

Hawk: you entered a contest?

Jowee: no.

Mari: this looks too good to be true. Id better check it out ahead.

Hawk: then me and Jowee will go at dawn?

Jowee: works for me.

Mari leaves and goes to the mansion.

Jowee: wana play Luigi`s Mansion!

Hawk: lets do it!

Later that day the 2 head to the mansion.

Hawk: who would put a mansion in a dark scary forest?

Jowee: it should be…-

Shows a dark scary mansion.

Jowee:…here?

Hawk: some jerk built an old cruddy mansion over your mansion.(pulls out a bomb) lets blow it up and press charges!

Jowee: I think this IS my mansion.

Dum Dum Dum Dum!

Hawk: oh.

Hawk throws the bomb off a cliff and it blows up a house. Smiley appears in the corner.

They enter the mansion.

Jowee: Mari!

Hawk tries to open the chained door and it electrocutes him.

Hawk: I hate plot devices.

They go upstairs and enter a room. Jowee uses his flashlight to look around.

Hawk: how'd you get a flashlight?

Jowee: internet.

Then an orange gho-

Fish: ghosts!

Other fish: ghosts!

Nacho: GGHHOOOOOOO-

Mario: TOAST.

Different fish on toilet: ghosts!

Anyway… an orange ghost appears behind hawk.

Jowee(sweating): ghghgh…

Hawk: Jowee now's not the time to-

Ghost: booooooo!

Hawk turns around.

Hawk: AAAAHHH!

Jowee: AAAAAHHHHH!

Hawk: AAAAHHH!

Jowee: AAAAAHHHHH!

Hawk: AAAAHHH!

Jowee: AAAAAHHHHH!

Both: AAAAAHHHHH!

Rabid: DAAAAHHHHHH!

Hawk shoots at the ghost but it goes through it. Then hawk takes out his sword and tries to slice the ghost, but it also fails.

Then a grey raposa with swirled glasses, and a white lab coat and a vacuum sucks up the ghost.

Hawk: thanks.

Raposa: no prob. Names Gahsp, .

Dr. J: I'm a doctor too!

Jowee notices a box. Then a pinkish purple ghost comes out of the box.

Ghost: I am BOAST!

Jowee: Roast?

Ghasp: Coast?

Hawk: Toast! YAY!

Boast: no! boast, I'm a ghost in a box-

Ghasp: oh.

Ghasp tries to suck up boast but boast does not move.

Boast: who cant be vacuumed up. My name comes from BOx And ghoST. BOAST.

The 3 stare at him.

Boast: run screaming.

Hawk: oh.

And the 3 run out to Ghasp`s lab.

Ghasp: so your looking for your girl friend.

Jowee: SHES NOT MY- wait how do you know her name?

Ghasp: plot hole.

1 explanation later:

Jowee: so ghosts have kidnapped Mari?

Ghasp: yes. Now take this vacuum and suck the ghosts up.

Jowee: coolio.

Ghasp: now give me your weapons Hawk.

Hawk:(with a pile of weapons) Kay.

Ghasp takes them, dips them in boiling white goop, and gives the back to hawk.

Ghasp: now they work on ghosts.

Hawk: awesomeJ!

Jowee and Hawk leave the lab and head back to the mansion.

To Be Continued…..


	2. reenter fox rabbit and drawing guy

Jowees mansion pt 2: the hunt begins.

Jowee and Hawk enter the mansion in orange jumpsuits. Ghost busters music plays.

Hawk: I aint fraid of no ghosts!

The 2 return to the first room(they are not wearing jumpsuits any more, it was a gag).

Jowee: (noticing the purple candles) I hate purple.

Jowee puts them out

Portrait: (in ganons voice) YOU MUST DIE!

Portrait 2: (in Luigi`s voice) LIKE MARI!

Jowee: You Killed Her!(starts crying),

Portriat3:(in Mario's voice) no.

Portrait4: we where kidding. now die!

a lot of ghosts appear.

Jowee sucks them up.

They open the locked door and enter a room full of props.

Hawk: MINE!

Hawk starts taking stuff. Boast appears.

Boast: im back!

Hawk: IDIOT POWER! Jowee machine gun!

Dr. J: my line!

Hawk grabs Jowee, holds him like a gun, feeds Jowee a watermelon, and pulls his ear and a gun loading sound is heard.

Hawk: say helo to mah lil friend!

He pulls Jowee`s arm and Jowee starts spitting seeds like a machine gun.

Boast : Owowowowowowow!

Jowee stops.

Boast: phew!

Another loading sound is heard

Jowee shoots more seeds.

Boast: retreat!

Boast teleports away.

Jowee: never do that again.

Hawk: lets fast forward(presses a TV remote and they move faster until they reach a hallway) and play!

Ominous voice: the hall of many doors.

Jowee opens a door and smiley appears in the door way.

Jowee: 0-0.

Hawk opens a door and a figure with a blue helmet and boxing gloves is at the door.

Both: UUUUMMMM….

Crazy: this never happened.

Hawk: agreed.

Then hawk and Jowee see a ghost in a rocking chair

Neville: im-

Jowee: gunna suck you up.

And he does.

They enter another room. Smiley appears in the window still.

Female ghost: hello im-

Hawk: Jowee machine gun!

Hawk uses the Jowee machine gun. Then he uses his sword which absorbs the ghost.

Hawk looks at his cell phone.

Voice: 1 message, its me Ghasp I forgot to tell you your weapons can capture ghosts too.

Hawk: that explains a lot.

They enter a nursery.

Jowee: look a baby!

Baby Lyle: wil u pway with me?

Hawk and Jowee: no!

Lyle: then DIE! GOOGOOGAHGAHHEHE……HAW!

Hawk: wait that's the spell that teleports us to the crib dimension!

They are teleported to the crib dimension.

Lyle: wets pway a game uf- YOU MUST DIE!

Jowee: CRUD!

Lylee throws beach balls at them. Jowee catches one with his vacuum.

Jowee: take this you DEAMON BABY FROM HEAK!

The ball bounces harmlessly off Lyles head.

Lyle: now u go tu he-

Hawk: (dressed as a luchador) babies don't swear!

Nacho: OOOOOOOOOO!-

Hawk tackles Lyle and grabs his ghostly tail, spins him around, and thaws him at a wall. Then he throws nacho (who explodes) at Lyle. Finally hawk climbed to the top of the cradle and jumped on baby Lyle.

Reff: unos, dos, tres!

Other reff: The winner is hawk!

A crowd starts cheering.

Jowee sucks up Lyle.

Lyle( inside the vacuum):mrufff rurumnuftur.

Hawk: that baby just swore more than Ozzy Osborne.

We hear the mgs2 main theme and hawk picks up his phone.

Ghasp: The baby should have dropped a key to the locked door, pick it up and return to the lab.

Hawk: Kay bye.

Jowee grabs the key.

YOU OBTAINED A KEY.

The 2 leave the mansion and go to the lab.

To Be Continued…..


	3. ghost dog joined your partay!

**Jowees mansion pt3: too many events to come up with a name.**

**After depositing the ghosts back into portraits, our heroes return to the mansion.**

**Hawk unlocks locked door.**

**Hawk: okay lets-. Uuuhhh Jowee?**

**Jowee: im scared.**

**Hawk drags Jowee into the ballroom. After sucking up some ghosts a pair of waltzing ghosts appear.**

**Juanita: finally.**

**Juan: were alone.**

**Jowee starts sweating like Crazy. Smiley appears behind him.**

**Crazy: I don't sweat like that.**

**Luigi and Daisy enter the room.**

**Luigi: why are you in my mansion?**

**Hawk: wrong mansion.**

**Luigi: oh. Come daisy lets find a closet to make out in.**

**Daisy: ok.**

**They leave and Jowee's sweat floods most of the room .**

**Hawk(in a fishing boat) shots the two ghosts.**

**Jowee and Hawk leave the room.**

**Jowee: A lever!**

**Jowee pulls it and opens a door and 50 ghosts come out.**

**Ghasp on phone: those are brous! They are the ones who took Mari.**

**King brou: be gone fou!**

**The brous leave.**

**Jowee: well at least this story finally has an antagonist.**

**They enter a fortune teller room.**

**Clairvoyance: bring me Mari's items and I will tell you where she is.**

**Hawk: we don't got any-**

**Jowee takes out Mari's yellow scarf thing.**

**Hawk: let me guess, you make out with that scarf.**

**Jowee: No!…okay maybe a little.**

**Hawk: 0_0.**

**Clairvoyance: I see brous dragging her away to… a golden room… king brous there….Mari's screaming…..the screaming stops.**

**Jowee: is she?**

**Clairvoyance: no.**

**The 2 capture a butler and enter a music room.**

**Penelope: wana hear my song?**

**Hawk: no.**

**Penelope: DIE!**

**Penelope starts playing never gunna give you up.**

**Jowee: Lets do-…Hawk?**

**Hawk is shown panicking and on fire.**

**Hawk: THE FORBIDDEN SONG! IT BURRRRRRNNNNNSSSS!**

**Rick Rolled LOL.**

**Jowee sucks Penelope up.**

**Hawk: THANK YOU!**

**Jowee: lets find the kitchen, im starved.**

**The 2 enter the dining room to find a fat ghost eating.**

**Gordus: im too heavy to be sucked up.**

**Hawk: I challenge you to…AN EAT OFF.**

**Gordus: bring it on.**

**The two start eating like Crazy.**

**Crazy: still don't do that!**

**Hawk: im out-**

**Gordus: YESSSS-**

**Hawk: of food.**

**Gordus: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!**

**Hawk shoots gordus and gordus drops an amulet.**

**YOU OBTAINED ONE FUSION PENDANT!**

**The 2 find a closet with a jack in a box and- Luigi and Daisy making out?**

**Daisy: huh?**

**Daisy: AAAAAAHHHHH**

**Hawk: AAAAAHHHH**

**Daisy: AAAAAAHHHHH**

**Hawk: AAAAAHHHH **

**Daisy: AAAAAAHHHHH**

**Hawk: AAAAAHHHH**

**Both: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**Rabid: DDDDDAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Luigi: you stupid pe-**

**Jowee you better not say.**

**Luigi: peOPLE. I wasn't gunna say per-**

**Boast comes out of the jack in a box.**

**Boast: I once knew a love like that.**

**Jowee/Hawk: boast!**

**Nacho: NACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**

**Hawk hits them both with a shovel.**

**They go to the back yard and find a ghost dog.**

**Jowee: can I keep him?**

**Creator: knock yourself out.**

**SPOOK JOINED THE PARTY.**

**They enter spooks dog house and enter a graveyard**

**Bogmire: HHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOO!**

**Spook: bark bark woof woof.**

**Jowee and Hawk: AAAAHHHH! MONSTER!**

**Bogmire: I drop you like chuck Norris fo!**

**Hawk: Chuck Norris isn't real.**

**Chuck Norris: ROUNDHOUSE!**

**Chuck starts beating up Hawk.**

**Bogmire: lets settle this.**

**Chuck stops beating up hawk.**

**Bogmire: eat shadow copies jerks!**

**Bogmire generates a bunch of shadow copies.**

**Jowee: crud!**

**Hawk pulls out his sword.**

**Spook: bark bark!**

**The 3 fight off the copies untill they get cornered.**

**Jowee: doh!**

**Bogmire: ha you lose!**

**Hawk: not so fast! Its all about illusion. Heck im not even in front of you….**

**Hawk vanishes.**

**Bogmire: what the!**

**Hawk is shown behind bogmire holding a bomb.**

**Hawk: hasta la bye bye…. Creep.**

**Hawk activates the bomb, shoves it in bogmire's mouth and jumps away as it explodes and purple goo flies everywhere. And a key falls from the sky.**

**Jowee: what a mess.**

**Jowee starts vacuuming up the goo.**

**Spook: bark bark!**

**hawk picks up the key and he, jowee, and spook return to the lab.**

**What will happen next!**

**Smiley:….****J.**

**Chuck Norris: ROUNDHOUSE!**

**Nacho: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!**

**Rabid: DDDDAAAAHHHH!**

**Luigi: I love Daisy.**

**Daisy: And I love Luigi.**

**Both: AAAAWWWW.**

**The 2 start making out and fall down(still making out.).**

**To Be Continued……**


	4. insert name here im too lazy!

Jowees mansion pt 4: the big bad Broulouses.

Our 3 heroes are now re entering the mansion.

Jowee: to the locked chained door!

After unlocking the door Jowee falls into a well.

Spook: bark bark!

Hawk: what's that boy? Jowee fell down a well? Go get help boy!

Spook: ruff ruff.

Hawk: oh.

The 2 enter the well and go down a hall Jowee looks through a statue at the end and sees Mari trapped in a painting.

Mari: Jowee help! Get me out of here!

Jowee: Mari!

Hawk: There is nothing we can do for her now.

Jowee: Ill be back Mari!

Mari: bring back cookies!

The 3 enter a weight room.

Biff: I AM SOO BUFF!

Hawk: Im stronger.

Biff: ORILEY!

Biff adds 800 more pounds to a barbell and lifts it.

Hawk is shown lifting an ice cream truck.

Hawk: YARILEY

Biff picks up the mansion with one hand.

Biff: NOWAI!

Hawk is shown picking up the world.

Hawk: YAWAI!

Biff: NNNNNNOOOOOO!

Nacho: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Jowee vacuums biff up and Hawk runs up the stairs and enters a room.

Hawk: Yes a bathroom!.

Hawk notices a fat ghost showering.

Hawk: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Petunia: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jowee walks in.

Jowee: Yo what's shaken

Jowee: AAAAAHHHHH!

Hawk: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Petunia: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jowee: AAAAAHHHHH!

Hawk: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Petunia: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jowee: AAAAAHHHHH!

All 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rabbid:DDDDDAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jowee sucks up petunia then nana and later the pool dude. Then they enter the twins room

Twins: wana play with us.

Jowee: no last time I played with a ghost an evil baby tried to kill me!

Spook eats the twins.

Then the 3 enter the observatory.

Jowee: the moon is pretty.

Tifas theme (advent children) starts playing and it shows Daisy and Luigi on a hill staring at the moon, wolf o`dell howling at the moon, and Dr. J staring at the moon.

Hawk: yeah

Hawk throws a asteroid at the moon.

X naught grunt: Yes sir.

X naught leader: I just wanted to say that ever since codename kids next door ended its run the moon once again became a great base.

The asteroid blows up the moon.

Jowee: HAWK YOU BLEW UP THE MOON! WHAT WILL MARI AND I STARE AT WHEN I FINALY ASK HER OUT?, WHAT WILL MY KIDS THROW STUFF AT AFTER I GET MARIED?, AND WHAT WILL PT PIRANAH STARE AT WHEN HES BORED?

Hawk walks in

Hawk: while you where talking I went to the moon and found the book of life.

One visit to clairvoyance later…

Jowee: Lets go to the balcon-

Luigi and Daisy: you blew up the moon and ruined the mood!

Hawk: no Lemmy did.

Lemmy: huh?

Daisy Luigi and chuck start beating up lemmy then Dr. J comes in.

Dr. J: you cant just beat up lemmy like that!

Lemmy: thanks.

Dr. J: let me help.

Daisy: shure.

Dr. J: thanks.

They start beating up Lemmy again.

Meanwhile….

The 3 enter the balcony.

Brou1: enter formation!

15 brous become broulossus.

Jowee: wait where's hawk?

Hawk is shown watching TV when boast appears.

Boast: prepare to die!

Hawk: not now scrubs is on.

Boast: fine.

Broulossus grabs Jowee with its tongue.

Dr j: balloon!

Dr J pops broulossus and it returns into 15 brous. Jowee sucks up 5. Then 10 reform broulossus.

Broulossus: DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! JJJJJJJOOOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hawk is shown falling and stabs broulossus.(picture areniths death in ff7).

Jowee vacuums up broulossus and hawk picks up the key.

After a ghost deposit, the 3 return to the balcony and the power goes out. Smiley appears.

Jowee: cant we go 1 chapter without him.

Hawk: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE GOSH DANG GHOSTS IN THIS GOSH DANG MANSION!

Hawk pus on camouflage pants and red war paint. Theme of Tara starts playing.

Hawk: its time we take down…..(puts a solid snake headband on) KING BROU.

To be continued…..


	5. devide and concor or something like that

**Jowees mansion pt 5: the split decision.**

**Uncle Grimmy is shown in the wardrobe room and a cardboard box is behind him.**

**Grimmy: I hate everything.**

**Then a dark figure emerges from the box.**

**Grimmy: the only thing I have left is my box of disguises. And my-**

**The figure grabs uncle Grimmy snaps his neck, and captures him with his sword then he takes Grimmys box of disguises. Smiley is shown in the door way.**

**Hawk(in the outfit he ended the last chapter in): And now he has nothing.**

**Meanwhile….**

**Jowee is shown running from a bunch of brous.**

**Brous: die!**

**Jowee holds up a bag of Doritos and Nacho busts through the wall.**

**Nacho: NACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

**Jowee: beat the brous and its yours.**

**Nacho: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OK-OOOOOOOO-**

**Nacho beats up all the brous and Jowee sucks them up, nacho takes the Doritos.**

**Nacho(this is the 3rd**** line that starts with nacho):OOOOOOOOOOOO CHEESE FLAVORED DORITO CHIPS ARE DELICOUS!**

**Nacho rips the bag open and starts eating them by the handful.**

**Elsewhere…**

**Spook is shown talking to some dogs**

**Spook: ruff bark ruff!**

**Spooky: arf arf!**

**Zero: woof woof!**

**Scooby do: rokay.**

**Snoopy and Odie: ….(ok)…**

**Red ix: why the heck am I here!**

**The group of dogs enter the mansion.**

**Knock knock.**

**A brou opens the door.**

**Brou: Pizza?**

**Hawk(dressed as uncle Grimmy): Im here for the party. **

**Brou: well come on in!**

**shows a brou an the phone on a balcony.**

**Brou: dude I don't know what to do.**

**Voice on other end: dude talk to her and then you can-**

**Broken glass and screaming are heard followed by gun fire. Then hawk walks on to the balcony dressed in a white tux, purple tie, and purple shades.**

**Hawk: give me the breaker key.**

**Brou:0-0(nervous)**

**Voice on other end:- with her ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME!**

**Hawk takes the key and slices the brou.**

**Hawk: now to stop the blackout.**

**Jowee is shown in a room with jars.**

**Jarvis: my friend boast warned me about you-**

**Jowee sucks up Jarvis.**

**Jowee: Now to the clock tower.**

**The dogs are shown attacking the sleeping ghost.**

**Ghost: bad dog bad!**

**Spooky eats her and he and the dogs go raid a butchers shop.**

**Hawk enters the breaker room and reactivates the power.**

**Ghosts that are chasing Jowee disappear as the lights go on, Chuck Norris is shown arguing with Homer Simpson then the lights turn on and they start dancing like idiots, then all the explored rooms regain power.**

**Daisy and Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW MAN!.**

**Hawk: now to regroup with Jowee and spook.**

**Jowee and spook meet up and enter the clock tower. Then the clockwork soldiers attack and corner them.**

**Jowee: oh no!**

**Chuck Norris: oh no!**

**Nacho: -OOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Dr. J: oh no!**

**Daisy and Luigi: oh no!**

**Spook: bark bark!**

**Kool-Aid man busts through the wall.**

**Kool-Aid man: OH YEAH!**

**Hawk bursts through the door in his wing pack and shoots one clockwork solider jowee sucks up the second, and spook eats the third.**

**Our now reunited heroes venture into cold storage where sir Weston is waiting**

**Sir Weston: HA! YOUR LOCKED IN HERE TO FREEZE TO-**

**Spook eats sir Weston.**

**Jowee: WERE ALL GUNNA DIE!(STARTS SWEATING)**

**Hawk: quit sweating you will drown us all!**

**Just then a ryhorn busts through the door and a pokemon ranger walks in and music starts playing.**

**Ranger J: looks like I saved the day for almnia again.**

**Jowee: wrong mansion.**

**J:-_-. ( to his styler) Rythmi you messed up the coordinates again.**

**Rythmi`s voice: so that's why those shoes where too small. I'm sending the right coordinates.**

**J: ok.**

**J leaves and the 3 exit the storage. A generic ghost slaps hawk and vanishes.**

**Hawk( touching the mark): this is paint!**

**Jowee: to the art gallery!**

**Jowee enters the art room.**

**Vincent van gore: you may be a nuisance but you and your girlfriend are fun to paint.**

**Jowee: SHES NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!**

**Vincent: that's not what these Mari x Jowee pictures I stole off of deviant art say.**

**Shows a wall full of Mari x Jowee pictures and one of hawks greatest moments in this story( hint hint).**

**Jowee: OH MY GOODNESS!AUAREUGALUL!(starts sweating all over the place).**

**Vincent: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! MAH PAINTINS, MAH SCUPLTURES, MAH FORGED DEVIANT ART PICTURES!**

**Hawk walks in.**

**Hawk: hey guys what's going- GOOD GRAVY THERE STINKIN SWEAT EVERYWHERE!**

**Gravy: you called. Oh holy butter that dudes sweating everywhere.**

**The holy butter: YES WHAT IS- OH MAN THERES SWEAT EVERYWHERE!**

**Hawk: Stop sweating man!**

**Jowee: Ok(stops sweating).**

**Shows hawk and Vincent soaked in sweat.**

**Vincent: MY SCULPTURES RUINED YOUR GUNNA DIE!**

**Boast appears.**

**Boast: Hi dad!**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Looks at a box.**

**Boast: hi mom!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!**

**Vincent paints an army of ghosts that chase Jowee.**

**Hawk: you call that art!**

**Vincent: LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER!**

**Jowee(still being chased): Well he is a drawing.**

**Hawk puts on an artist hat and starts painting.**

**Hawk: Done.(shows he drew the Mona Lisa).**

**Vincent: NNNNNOOOOO! IVE BEEN OUT DRAWN BY A DRAWING. WHICH IS KIND OF IRONIC ONCE YOU THINK ABOUT IT. THE IRONY IT BBBBBBUUUUUURRRRRNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Jowee sucks him up and grabs the key that Vincent dropped.**

**Jowee: now we can "save" Mari!**

**Hawk: why the quotes around save?**

**Jowee: don't know this story needs new material.-_-.**

**Smiley appears.**

**Chuck: ROUNDHOUSE!**

**Rabid: DDDDDAAAAAAHHHHH! **

**Dr. J: Idiot Power!**

**Nacho: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**The king: dinner.**

**Gwomn: SQUADALA! WERE OFF!**

**Ghasp: Hey I didn't get any lines in this chapter!**

**Luigi: Why are we even here!**

**Daisy: I have no idea.**

**Dogs from earlier: BARK BARK!**

**Morshru: you want it?**

**Voice on phone: KYLE!**

**Mud kips: I herd u likd mi!**

**Hawk: oh good point.**

**Spook: ruff ruff!**

**Our heroes now return to the main lobby.**

**Voice: NOT SO FAST!**

**To Be Continued….**


	6. the last battle of this story

Jowees mansion pt 6: the final battle(s)

Hawk turned around and saw Boast.

Boast: YOU CAPTURED ALL THE BROUS, YOU KILLED MY FATHER,

Vincent(inside vacuum): I was already dead.

Boast: BUT YOU WONT GET ME!

Hawk: Jowee go to the secret alter and save Mari. Me and Spook will take Boast.

Jowee: but he could kill you.

Hawk: oh please, I defeated dragons, trees, fish, and wilfre. I think I can handle a box ghost.

With that Jowee left and ran towards the secret alter.

Spook: arf arf!

Hawk: what he said.

More boxes appear.

Boast: to beat me you also have to find me.

Hawk: oh shut up!

Meanwhile…

Jowee enters the secret alter.

Mari: Jowee! I knew you would come. Id hug you, but im in this portrait.

Jowee: don't worry Mari Ghasp can "help" you.

King brou appears.

King brou: Jowee insert last name here! Its been so long!

Jowee: you mean 2 hours?

King brou: maybe. Now prepare to join your girlfriend-

Mari: he's not my boyfriend!

King brou: uuuuhhhh. Prepare to join your friend in a portrait!

Jowee: the same portrait or a different one cuz-

King brou: but first I will rip off bowsers inside story!

The portrait changes to a reptilian monster(not bowser) and it sucks in Jowee.

Spook uses fire breath to burn a box.

Boast: ha! Ya missed woman!

Hawk: It's a boy dog!

Boast: whatever!

Hawk shoots a box.

Hawk: creator please help me:

Creator: okay!

Half the boxes explode and hawk(from the future) appears.

Future hawk: 3rd box to the left.

Hawk: thanks.

Future hawk vanishes. Hawk hit's the box and the others vanish.

Jowee is shown on the alternate roof then the reptile appears.

Jowee: why not a bowser suit?

King brou: because I said so! Now DIE!

Jowee: uses the strategy to beat bowser in Luigi`s mansion.

King brou: that strategy only works one time.

Jowee: oh snap.

Hawk is shown slicing boasts box.

Boast: ha ha u faild.

Boasts box comes apart it shows he is tied to a 1000lb weight.

Ghasp: that's why he cant be captured.

Boast: heh heh. PLEAST DON'T HURT ME!

Hawk slices boast and captures him in his sword.

King brou exit's the costume and the costume freezes Jowee king brou re enters the costume.

King brou: good bye.

King brou hears cracking and turns around. Hawk and spook are behind him hawk shines a flashlight at his face so he looks scary.

Hawk: boo.

Jowee hears Hawk and Spook beating up king brou. King brou exit's the costume. As does Hawk and Spook. Smiley appears behind a column.

Jowee: why are you always happy?

Smiley: I farted and my house blew up.

Jowee.0_0.…..!huh!

Hawk throws smiley at king brou and he explodes.

King brou: im….not….gunna…be…a…painting.

Hawk: oh yes you will!

Hawk uses omni slash on king brou.

Jowee: this is "for" Mari!

Jowee vacuums up King brou.

King brou: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Nacho: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Our 3 heroes are teleported back to the alter.

Ghasp: well done me boy. Now get Mari and return to the lab.

Jowee grabs Mari's portrait and leaves the mansion.

At the lab….

Ghasp: well looks like yours mansions gone.

Jowee: NNNNNNOOOOO!

Ghasp: however the money you found in the deleted scene is real so you can build an actual mansion.

Jowee: YAY!

After depositing the ghosts Ghasp prepared to return Mari to normal.

Hawk: haw ya gunna do that.

Ghasp puts Mari in the portriatifier(which is never mentioned) and sets it to reverse. Mari comes out on the other side.

Jowee: MARI!

Mari: JOWEE!

Dr. J: DR.J!

Jowee: now lets build a mansion!

Ghasp: ill make the blueprints!

Mari: and I will call the construction crew!

Hawk: and me and Spook will watch scrubs!

THE END.

Epilogue:

Jowee built a mansion and now uses it as a vacation home.

Mari returned to being mayor.

Hawk continued being the protector of the raposa.

Spook lived on as the mansions guard dog.

Ghasp eventually succumbed to madness but that's 80 years from now.

King brou lived as a portrait for all eternity.

Boast lived on in the hearts of boxes everywhere.

Smiley became a running gag in my stories and used the money to buy a new house but his face is permanently stuck in the smiling position.

Chuck Norris continued to kick peoples butts.

Rabid uuhhh DDDAAAAHHHHH!

Nacho also became a running gag.

Dr. J returned to his home and stuff.

I got bored.

THE REAL END.


End file.
